resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline/1951
January *'January 1st:' Benjamin Warner is released to the United States Army for clandestine observation by SRPA. * January 5th A Goliath was taken down in nearly two hours, by a small British squad useing hit-and-run tactics.Goliath *'January 7th:' Joseph Capelli is reclaimed by SRPA.Intel 3, Dossier *'January 11th:' Joseph Capelli is recruited to the Sentinel Program at SRPA Station 003.Intel 3, Dossier *'January 12th:' Joseph Capelli is assigned to Sentinel Team Kilo under the leadership of Senior Officer Lt. Stuart Brown.Intel 3, Dossier *'January 14th:' London is completely fallen to Chimeran forces. All British Armed Forces abandoned the city. *'January 20th:' Lieutenant Stephen Cartwright's British Commando unit finds piles of charred bodies. Furthermore, they discover groups of savage humans seemingly aligned with the Chimera. These foreign fighters ritualistically mutilate both themselves and their victims. They leave slashed-hand markings behind, and were recognized as the Cloven. *'January 27th:' Stephen Cartwright's squad encounters more and more Cloven each day, as noted in his journal. *'January 29th:' Stephen Cartwright notes that attempts at communicating with the Cloven result in violence, and that their motives are unclear, as they appear to regard both humans and Chimera as enemies.Regarding cloven *'January 29th:' Joseph Capelli is cited for Conduct Unbecoming (struck Lt. Brown during a training exercise). He is suspended for two weeks.Intel 3, Dossier *'January 31st:' Stephen Cartwright observed the Cloven scavenging the bodies of some British troops after a battle. Cartwright wonders how even the Cloven can resort to such savagery.Regarding cloven February *'February 1st:' Staffers at Project Abraham are vacating the base in Alaska.SRPANET file PA51184382 *'February 6th:' A Lieutenant Colonel Canning was captured and imprisoned in a conversion center in Grimsby, England. He noticed that the facility is running on a skeleton crew, and that the Chimera doesn't have enough "fresh bodies to warrant full-ties operation". Canning later escaped from his cell and tries to find a way to escape the facility.Captured *'February 12th:' Joseph Capelli returns to Kilo Team.Intel 3, Dossier *'February 13th:' A sole, wounded pilot of a VTOL noticed the sudden early migration of seabirds due to sudden weather changes caused by the Chimera.Weather *'February 13th:' Kilo Team initiated Operation Bellerophon.Intel 3, Dossier March *'March 3rd:' Project Abraham meets minimum health and safety standards required for final evacuation. *'March 8th:' A group of British soldiers that were ordered to hunt a group of Cloven found them dead and hanging from a birch tree with their tongues cut out. The soldiers examined the bodies and discovered in their mouths a picture of their presumed leader.Stranger *'March 9th:' Joseph Capelli is discovered by Sentinel Bravo Team as the sole survivor of Operation Bellerophon in a conversion center in Warsaw, Poland for six weeks. How he survived is omitted from the official record and his accounts is unverified.Intel 3, Dossier *'March 10th:' Before staffers had the opportunity to destroy all medical records in an incinerator as planned, Project Abraham came under heavy fire from the north by the Chimera. U.S. military personnel retreat to the safety of remaining HOV's (high-occupancy vehicles), which continue away from base with all survivors in tow. *'March 11th:' The Project Abraham facility is declared abandoned despite the existence of classified materials on site. *'March 15th:' Sergeant Drake and an unnamed British soldier were separated from their squad after being ambushed by the Chimera while hunting a group of Cloven. They later found the remains of their squad.Surrounded *'March 17th:' Sergeant Drake and the British soldier are being followed by a group of Cloven. *'March 18th:' Only the British soldier remains after Sgt. Drake disappeared while gathering water. The fate of the soldier is currently unknown, but is presumably killed by the Cloven. May *'May 2nd:' The lower deck of the George Washington Bridge was analysed by the Army Corps of Engineering.Stress Tests Completed *'May 12th:' The lower deck of the George Washington Bridge is now completed and is opened to the traffic.Early Completion Bonus *'May 15th:' Manchester, England; British Royal Marine James Grayson raid a conversion center and was force to kill his brother Johnny, who succumbed to the Chimeran virus. The incident drove Grayson into deserting his unit and went on a vendetta to eliminate every conversion center he can find to avenge his brother's death.Resistance: Retribution introduction cutscene. June *The US fleet reaches the British coast, and deploys aerial surveillance craft to scout the area; no signs of human or animal life are detected. * June 6th: At least two capured British solders are keeping a record of their confinement. While recording the clovens' actions in the next cell.Conversion July *After unsuccessfully trying to contact British forces, the US navy launches Operation Deliverance. U/AV-17 Hawk aircraft deliver the 3rd Ranger Regiment to York, England in order to secure a landing site. The flight is decimated by Chimeran anti-aircraft fire. *'July 7th:' British soldiers followed several Cloven from Lancaster and observe them engaging against the Chimera, despite the Cloven being usually avoiding conflict with the Chimera at all costs.York Set Up *'July 8th:' Eleven SRPA employees died from severe head trauma by Jordan Shepherd's new-found psychokinetic powers. Shepherd is overpowered and sedated by a SRPA panic team.Intel 16, Dossier *'July 10th:' Jordan Shepherd is transferred to SRPA Station Igloo in Iceland for Project Daedalus.Intel 16, Dossier *'July 11th:' The Cloven that have come from Lancaster have lured Chimeran forces to York to set up a conflict between the Americans and the Chimera.York Set Up *'July 11th:' The events of Resistance: Fall of Man begins. Sergeant Nathan Hale and the 1st Ranger Regiment are flown into York. Hale is ambushed and infected by Crawlers. He is able to regroup with the rest of the regiment at an abandoned bus depot via a M-12 Sabertooth. The 1st Ranger Regiment manage to secure a landing zone at the depot, but the Chimera launch spire missiles at the bus depot, in which one of them land next to Hale and knocks him unconscious. The comatose soldiers along Hale were brought to a Chimeran conversion center in Grimsby. *'July 12th:' Nearly a day after the failure of Operation Deliverance, Nathan Hale regains consciousnesses and is able to save Captain Rachel Parker before she could be infected by the Crawlers. Together, Hale and Parker escape from the Grimsby conversion center and are extracted by a British P-1117 Kingfisher. *'July 12th:' Sergeant Hale arrived in Manchester and join British Armed Forces to protect their convoy which contained a Angel. Hale and the British soldiers manages to repel Chimeran forces and safely extracted the Angel. *'July 12th:' Operation Shear is initiated and overseen by Lieutenant Stephen Cartwright. Nathan Hale arrived in Nottingham and assist the British in breaking through Chimeran defenses and seal the tunnel nexus. Operation Shear is successful and the Chimeran tunnel nexus are sealed. Little do the British Army know that they have just stopped the Chimera from excavating another Chimeran tower. *'July 12th:' Shortly following after Operation Shear, British Northern Command in Cheshire containing the Angel from Manchester is attacked and occupied by Chimeran forces. Nathan Hale fight his way through the facility, restore the power and kills the Angel. Southern Command is place on high alert.Preparations *'July 13th:' After losing contact with Northern Command, Nathan Hale and Rachel Parker arrived to discovered its dire situation. Hale fought the Chimera through the facility and killing the Angel. Northern Command is immediately abandoned. Hale traveled Somerset to assist Stephen Cartwright in repelling Chimera, forcing the Chimera to retreat. Together, Hale and Cartwright follow the retreating Chimera to Cheddar Gorge. *'July 13th:' Executive Director Lyle K. Parsons of SRPA ordered the reclamation of all surviving test subjects of Project Abraham to be analyze should the threat of further transformation, similar to the case of Jordan Shepherd, is contained. After reports of Nathan Hale being alive and active in England, Parsons order the capture of Hale as a top priority.Intel 2, Memorandum *'July 13th:' Stephen Cartwright and Nathan Hale discover a excavated Chimeran Tower in Cheddar Gorge. They travel to Southern Command where it is being under attack by Chimeran forces. Nathan Hale manage to enter Southern Command in assist British personnel in the evacuation. Surviving British personnel are evacuated to Cardiff, except Hale who decided to follow the source of the power conduits from the Chimeran towers. *'July 13th:' Nathan Hale enters the tunnels beneath the abandoned city of Bracknell. He travels several miles, following the underground power conduits, all the way to the central Chimeran Tower (C-3) in the London Borough of Lambeth. *'July 14th:' Nathan Hale radioed Rachel Parker and report his conclusion that destroying the hub tower in London would destroy the Chimera. A joint British-American military assault is organized in launching an all-out attack on Chimeran-occupied London, beginning the Battle of London. *'July 14th:' Doctor Thomas Yearling and several solders infiltrated the London tower to make an assessment of its purpose and abilities.Observations *'July 14th:' The events of Resistance: Fall of Man ends. The Battle of London became a major victory for humanity. The main Chimeran tower is destroyed, creating a unstable chain reaction that propagates along the Chimera conduit network, destroying the towers along with the Angels throughout Britain and causing the deaths of all Chimeras en mass. Nathan Hale is later apprehended by a SRPA Black Ops team led by Major Richard Blake. *'July 15th:' SRPA Station Igloo in Iceland becomes under attack by the Chimera. In the ensuing battle, Jordan Shepherd, now codenamed as Daedalus, escaped. *'July 17th:' Nathan Hale is recruited into the Sentinel Program.Intel 4, Dossier *'July 23rd:' Quebec City, Canada came under attacked by a series of spire missiles. Millions are informed to be killed from the initial bombardments while others in the hundred of thousands were infected by Crawlers. Following the siege, many comatose bodies have overrun local hospitals as the Canadian government is completely unsure how to proceed.SRPANET file PA51184383 *'July 28th:' Chimeran forces are seen gathered at scalar reactor nodes, grouped around each tower. Reconnaissance proves that the nodes provide resupply points for the Hybrids, and that they are connected to the tower's energy grids. *'July 28th:' Loyd Gowers made a request to Frank Connors of the Federal Department of Energy in regarding the unusual power fluctuations and brownouts associated with Ellis Island.Unusual Fluctuations August *'August 1st:' Nathan Hale is assigned to Sentinel Team Echo under the command of Lieutenant Hank Leavitt.Intel 4, Dossier *'August 2nd:' US platoons are ordered to recover data from a recon base, and come under attack from the Cloven. However, an unspecified hostile faction then enters the fray, and attacks both humans and Cloven alike. An hour later, an Allied response finds only the dead bodies of US soldiers and Cloven raiders. The base itself is unmarked except for the command center which is blackened by thermite grenades. No data is found. *'August 7th:' The Cloven routinely ransack Chimeran scalar reactor nodes, and the lack of a response from the Chimera would seem to suggest a relationship between the two factions. UK Intelligence believes that the Cloven are stockpiling weapons to use against Allied forces. *'August 12th:' Benjamin Warner is reclaimed by SRPA Tactical Ops.Intel 8, Dossier *'August 12th:' President Noah Grace refuses to allow any Canadian refugees from the afflicted areas in Canada that fell to the Chimera into the United States, reasoning on supposed pandemic problems. He, however, promised whatever aid the U.S. can provide for Canada in the form of food rations and medical supplies.SRPANET file PA51184387 *'August 13th:' Benjamin Warner is recruited into the Sentinel Program. *'August 14th:' New York is hit by spire attacks, becoming America's first gray territory and signifying the beginning of the Chimera's attack on America.SRPANET file PA51184390:"Due to the terrifying attacks on American soil beginning August 14th..." The events of Resistance: Burning Skies begins. The Chimera launch an attack on New York City. Local fireman Tom Riley inadvertently joins a militia group called the "Minutemen" led by Ellie Martinez in stopping the Chimera invaders while the citizens, including Riley's family, try to exacuate the city. Riley and Martinez manages to escape from Staten Island after bombarded by Spire missiles. *'August 14th:' Ellie Martinez bring Riley to a military base in Bayenne Bay and is introduce to Colonel Bill Amherst. The base soon came under attack by the Chimera and Riley assist US personnel in repelling Chimeran forces and install the main battery gun to the U.S.S. Puerto Rico. The Abomination emerges from Upper New York Bay and attack the base until it is finally killed by Riley. *'August 14th:' US Air Force F-86 Sabres strafe and destroy the George Washington Bridge, preventing any Chimera on foot from crossing. *'August 15th:' The events of Resistance: Burning Skies ends. Tom Riley destroys the Conversion Tower in New Jersey and kills Richard Gorrell. *'August 17th:' Benjamin Warner is cited for attempting to contact his family. *'August 20th:' Maine, parts of New Hampshire, Vermont and New York are hit by Spire attacks. President Grace declares the country's first Gray Zone and orders the territory sealed off.SRPANET file PA51184388 *'August 29th:' The events of Resistance: Retribution begins. James Grayson is imprison for his desertion, despite being seen by many as a hero, and is sentence to death by firing squad. His sentence is avoided as the Maquis offered to recruit Grayson, due to his knowledge on Chimeran conversion centers, in their resistance against the Chimera in the Europe. *'August 30th:' British troops encounter Cloven encampments, but heavy fire forces them to withdraw. After action reports describe Chimeran weapons more devastating than anything seen before; it is currently unknown whether the Cloven are in possession of advanced Chimeran weaponry, or if they've simply modified existing designs. *'August 30th:' Operation Overstrike is initiated. The First Squadron of British and Maquis forces assault Rotterdam from the air but unexpectedly encounters Chimeran anti-aircraft gun towers that were hastily constructed and devastated the First Squadron. The operation almost becomes a disaster, however, the efforts of the surviving remnants of Maquis and British commando forces, they were able to destroy the gun towers and allowing the Second Squadron to reinforce and retake Rotterdam. September *'September 1st:' James Grayson accompanied Raine Bouchard and Colonel Roland Mallery to infiltrate and investigate a conversion facility in Bonn, Germany. The Bonn facility was soon destroyed by Grayson, who was reprimanded by Raine and Mallery. *'September 2nd:' James Grayson, Major Stephen Cartwright and his forces destroyed Chimeran Earth Movers that threatens the Luxembourg fortress. *'September 3rd:' Maquis and British Royal Marines in the Luxembourg fortress hold off Chimeran invading forces to allow the remaining refugees from the fortress to escape to the Maquis safe zone in Reims. *'September 3rd:' In response to the Chimeran attack on New England, President Grace approved the construction of the Liberty Defense Perimeter. *'September 4th:' Maquis and British leaders planned to make a final assault in the Chimera Tower in Paris and deliver the serum to the Chrysalis Lair. However, James Grayson argued that Raine Bouchard has already been infected in Bonn and feared she will jeopardize the mission. His desperate cries are ignored and is taken away into confinement by Roland Mallery. *'September 6th:' James Grayson infected the "heart" of the Chrysalis Lair in Paris with Dr. Claude Bouchard's serum allowing the slowing death of the Carriers in Europe, and grounding Chimeran conversion centers to a halt. Raine Bouchard had mutated into a being known as Chrysalis and battle Grayson. The Chrysalis is defeated, but it forewarns Grayson that some of the surviving Chimera evolve into more advanced species and trigger the newer conversion process: Spinners. The Chrysalis is killed by Grayson in the same situation that he killed his brother. Major Cartwright's task force had successfully destroyed the Paris hub tower in France and, just as similar to the destruction of the London hub tower in England. Chimera forces throughout all over Western Europe had became disorganized, confused, and began to die. However, Chimeran forces are still active in Spain, the Balkans, and Russia, as construction of vast fleets of warships are completed, which their targets and destinations remained unknown at that time. *'September 9th:' The events of Resistance: Retribution ends. Three days after the liberation of Western Europe, surviving British and Maquis soldiers had made their memorial for those who were killed or converted by the Chimera during the Operation Overstrike. James Grayson's record is cleared by British command and offered to give him a field promotion to Major. Instead, Grayson decided to join the Maquis and mentioned an opening for a colonel. Resistance: Retributions' ending cut scene *'September 18th:' Benjamin Warner is cited for a second attempt in making contact with his family. October *'October 14th:' President Grace calls for the immediate evacuation of Chicago. The evacuation came too late as the city fell under a wave of spire attacks, infecting many of Chicago's population.Operation Mission Briefing (Chicago) The spire attack claims Chicago and surrounding areas. Government troops seal off a 50 mile radius around the city. Millions are abandoned to the Chimera as the nation's second Gray Zone is declared. *A prototype of the V7 Splicer was "experimented" by SRPA engineers at Ft. McCabe which heavily destroyed an army jeep. The participants were refrained from a court-martial, and were put to work on a military application for the Splicer. November *'November 1st:' Joseph Capelli is assigned to Bravo Team and participate in Operation Icarus. Capelli's actions in this operation resulted in heavy casualties and the loss of SRPA Substation Kappa.Intel 3, Dossier *'November 1th:' The very first Liberty Defense Tower went active in Columbus, Ohio.Columbus Welcomes Liberty Defense Tower! *'November 16th:' President Grace consults his cabinet on Project Omega, which concerns on a possible exclusive truce between the US and the Chimera. Only Secretary of War Henry Walker and Vice President Harvey McCullen were against the proposal, in spite of the favorable majority of Grace's cabinet to approve of Project Omega.Resistance: The Gathering Storm *'November 19th:' Nathan Hale traveled to Chimera-occupied South Dakota in an area few miles from his old ranch in order for Hale to discover the fate of his family. *'November 19th:' President Grace finalized and enacted Project Omega. In total disgust, Henry Walker and along with his wife, Myra, discretely left Washington, D.C. with the intention of revealing the public of Project Omega through the resistance group Freedom First. *'November 21st:' Nathan Hale finally reaches his foster family's ranch to find a message from his foster sister, Susan Farley, revealing that their parents were killed and buried in their yard, and was planning to head for a protection camp. As he visits the grave, Hale discovered two armed teenagers, Mark and his sister Tina, who had survived on their own for weeks. They stay in the barn that night and were attacked by a patrol of Steelheads and Grims. Hale and the teenagers fought and escape on a truck to where Purvis and his VTOL are waiting for them. Hale later reluctantly brought the teenagers to a protection camp to live in. *'November 23rd:' Major Richard Blake reprimanded Nathan Hale and threatened a court martial over the disobedience of orders and the losses of equipment in South Dakota but did not see the point in it. Blake docked the lost equipment and the used VTOL fuel from his pay. Harley Purvis, the pilot who had flown Hale, was also held responsible. *'November 23rd:' 30 Sentinels, including Nathan Hale, arrive in Denver, Colorado for inhibitor treatment. Hale meets Cassandra Aklin again. *'November 25th:' The Chimera overrun a Protection Camp just outside the Liberty Defense Perimeter in Montana. *'November 27th:' Washington, D.C. comes under a Spire attack, shortly after President Grace makes a public news conference in front of the refurbished Lincoln Memorial. The threat is quickly contained by the military. The attack on Washington forces the American government to be relocated to Denver, Colorado that is within the Liberty Defense Perimeter. *'November 28th:' Operation Iron Fist, Lt. Nathan Hale and Echo Team successfully procured several nuclear fuel rods from a Chimeran base near the town of Hot Springs, South Dakota. *'November 29th:' Henry and Myra Walker are intercepted and captured by the Chimera while on their destination to Freedom First in Chicago. The couple were brought to the Hasbro Mining pit near Madison, Wisconsin. December *'Date Unknown:' SRPA adopted the M5A2 Folsom Carbine as the standard-issue weapon for the Sentinel program. *'December 3rd:' Echo Team is sent into Chicago into capturing the Walker's; however, they learned from Freedom First that the Walker's had never arrived in the city. *'December 7th:' Daedalus is captured by American forces and is imprisoned near Sheridan, Wyoming.Resistance: The Gathering Storm *'December 10th:' Nathan Hale is sent to infiltrate a Freedom First base near Custer, Montana to learn the whereabouts of the Walker's. He is soon outed by his foster sister Susan Farley. After being subsequently released, both Hale and Susan reconciled in which the latter expressed her refusal to come with Hale. *'December 11th:' The prisoners at the Hasbro Mining pit are secretly building several escape tunnels. The sulfide mine was served as a make-shift conversion center for the prisoners. Among the victims was Myra Walker. *'December 13th:' Specter Team Lieutenant David LaSalle took photographs of a Chimeran shipyard in the area formerly known as Gerolstein, Germany.Intel 1 *'December 15th:' A SRPA recon unit, who are working with the Maquis, has discovered evidence of a Chimeran shipyard 103 kilometers south of Bonn, Germany. This shipyard is known by the Maquis as the Chimera Construction Zone.Intel 1 Gen. Archibald Solomon recommend elevating the alert level on the Liberty Defense Perimeter and notifying the Department of War of a probable homeland assault within the next two years. *'December 15th:' President Grace initiated his Victory Tour in the wake of the news of Daedalus's capture. He began his Victory Tour in Denver. During a rally in front of the Colorado State Capitol, Freedom First rebels, Anthony Puzo and Susan Farley, attempted to assassinate the President via sniper fire from the Ridley Hotel. However, Lt. Nathan Hale saw the snipers and Secret Service agent Mack Stoly pushed Grace out of the way of the bullet, only for it to non-fatally hit the Governor of Colorado, who was standing behind the president. Anthony Puzo is killed by return fire while Susan Farley is captured and imprisoned for life on the charges of murder. *'December 17th:' The northern border of the Liberty Defense Perimeter becomes operational. Defense columns stretch from Ohio to southern Idaho. *'December 20th:' The prisoners at the Hasbro Mining pit began their escape through the escape tunnels. Only several prisoners made out of the mining pit before Chimeran guards discovered and foiled the escape attempt. *'December 21st:' Harley Burl, a escaped prisoner from the Hasbro Mining pit, made contact with SRPA and divulged on the location of Henry Walker. SRPA dispatched six VTOLs and Sentinel Strike Force Zebra in rescuing the 282 remaining prisoners in the Hasbro Mining pit. Some Sentinels, led by Lt. Hale, also stormed a Conversion Center nearby and find a dead Henry Walker and his recording on Project Omega.Resistance: The Gathering Storm *'December 24th:' In Sheridan, Wyoming, President Noah Grace attempted to negotiate with Daedalus of settling a truce between the United States and the Chimera of withdrawing Chimeran forces from the United States and allowing the Chimera to conquer the rest of the world. Nathan Hale immediately kills Grace for treason and Daedalus escapes from his confines to the safety of a Chimeran warship allowed into Sheridan's airspace as part of the negotiations. Before retreating back to Chimeran territory, Daedalus has the warship destroy Sheridan in retaliation for his imprisonment.Resistance: The Gathering Storm *'December 25th:' Noah Grace's death is covered-up by the U.S. government, and his cause of death is blamed on a suspicious and sudden illness. Grace is succeeded by Vice President Harvey McCullen.33rd PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES NOAH GRACE DEAD Sources External links *[http://www.resistancefallofman.com/ Resistance: Fall of Man website] Category:Timeline